John'Verse: And so it begins
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Story Twenty-Three of the John'Verse. A stricken Castiel comes to Dean in the middle of the night. Dean worries, but does he need to? Lite Slash. Dean/Castiel


**Title**: And so it begins…

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters to not belong to me. They belong to the amazing Kripke and Co.

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings/Content:** language, fluff, cavity inducing schmoop, kid!fic, future!fic, child OMC, lite slash

**Pairing/Characters: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of John T. and Sam

**Spoilers:** vague 6.22/7.01 – AU from there

**Summary:** A stricken Castiel comes to Dean in the middle of the night. Dean worries, but does he need to?

**Author's Notes:** People were asking for this but if I say too much then the story will be spoiled. So without further ado welcome to Story Twenty-Three of the John'Verse! Feedback is loved and adored. Please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And so it begins…**

Dean was jolted awake in the middle of the night in another nameless motel room. Sam was dead to the world on the bed across from Dean and the green-eyed man looked over to see what had startled him awake. Castiel was there, fully clothed including shoes. The angel was lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling with an expression uncannily similar to the one he wore at the whorehouse back when they thought the world was about to end. Panic set in immediately and Dean sat up, gripping tight at Castiel's arm.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Dean…" Castiel's voice cracked when he spoke. He looked over and licked full lips nervously before skittering his gaze away again. "Dean I… there's something… _Dean_…"

Dean knew the pleading in that tone, knew it meant this was one of those moments that Castiel just wanted him to instinctively understand the severity of Castiel's message. In that moment, Dean figured the world was ending… Again. That made how many times now?

"Oh God… rally the troops?" Dean groaned. "What is it this time? We aren't having angel infighting again are we? How long do we have until kick-off? A month, a year?'

"Dean, no, you don't… There's something…"

Castiel was full of false starts and inconsistencies of tone, which sent Dean's panic skyrocketing to the max. He edged warily away from the bedside lamp that was sputtering and guttering chaotically, looking as if he were ready to explode at any given moment.

"Okay Cas," Dean pulled out his soothing voice. "Look Man, you gotta calm down and tell me what's up… Looks like you're about to go all smite-happy on this place. I don't want a trip over to Abandoned Barn 2.0 if you get my meaning… That was scary as fuck, Dude. So ah… deep breaths or whatever the angel-equivalent is."

Castiel closed his eyes, pursed lips and Dean watched his nostrils flare and contract in the dim light. _Huh, deep breaths it is. Go figure._ That in itself was unsettling from a guy who didn't even _need_ to breathe.

"Dean… Our… relationship you feel it has… progressed quite significantly, yes?" Castiel asked uneasily.

"Yeah, Cas. Tons of progression, usually that's what getting horizontal with someone amounts to, you know?"

"Yes, but beyond the physical… we've connected… profoundly."

"You pulling the P-word out again, Cas?" Dean winced. "I mean we've tal—"

"_Dean_. I'm being serious," Castiel all but barked though the anxiety did not leave his eyes.

"Cas… Yeah, yeah we have. I love you man, and that's not in a bromance, buddy movie kind of way. That's the real deal and I feel crazy for just thinking it but that ain't gonna change my feelings. Why? What's going on?" Dean shifted closer, his grip tightened on Castiel's arm. Was Castiel being banished again? Would Dean never see him again? Was Castiel _dying_? Horrible scenarios filled Dean's extensive imagination as Castiel seemed to grow grimmer and grimmer in the pale, pre-dawn light.

Castiel closed his eyes and sat up, "Come with me."

Dean slammed his eyes shut and waited for the vertigo inducing shift of the Angel-Express but it never came. When he opened his eyes Castiel was standing at the edge of the bed giving Dean a very bemused look… Or was that amused? _Ass_.

"Dean," Castiel held out a hand. Dean cautiously reached out and took it but Castiel only used the grip to help Dean to his feet. The angel, hand still tight around Dean's, led the hunter from the motel room and into the parking lot where dawn was on the cusp of breaking.

Castiel escorted Dean around the side of the motel, away from the lot and into the back stretch of grass and woodland, facing the East.

"Cas…"

"Dean, wait, we don't have much time and I need you to hear this before we run out—"

"Run out? Cas!"

"Dean… quiet for a moment please. I know we have only really known one another for a relatively short time, however in that short time you've managed to rock my very being. Reroute my one true function that I had never before strayed from and more importantly teach me how to love. I love you Dean Winchester, truly and completely more than perhaps I should. That will never, ever change and I just want you to know that I intend to spend as much time as you will let me spend with you. I will be here with you until the Earth and Stars darken to nothing if you will allow that of me."

"Dude, are you proposing?" Dean quirked an eyebrow, getting twitchy with all the feelings Castiel was projecting.

"In a way, yes, I suppose I am. I think it only right for… for what is about to occur. Essentially, Dean, what I want you to know is I love you and I will be with you beyond eternity. I will always be here for you and I will always be here for…" Castiel's voice trailed off then as he turned to the tree line just as the first golden rays were cresting the top of the green edge. There was a quiet reverence on the angel's face and for one brief terrifying moment Dean thought he was about to come face-to-face with God and perhaps in a way he was.

Dean clutched tighter at Castiel's hand and gravitated towards the angel, watching the rising sun with trepidation. Then suddenly, from their clasped hands an overwhelming heat that did not burn but merely warmed crawled up Dean's arm. He turned wide-eyed to their clasped hands where a ball of energy seemed to be growing and forming.

"What… Cas?" Dean squeaked. Soon the light became too much and Dean had to release Castiel's hand to throw both his arms over his tightly shut eyes. When it cleared, he blinked dumbly, waiting for the spots to disappear from his vision and for his eyes to work properly again. When they did, Dean gasped out loud.

"Dean, my Father has given you a gift," Castiel whispered. "For all the work you have done, for averting the apocalypse, for saving the world from the threatening maw of purgatory and for restoring me. The gift was partly formed from my Grace and your soul: a child."

"Castiel?" Dean muttered. "Are you…"

"The proof is before you Dean," Castiel handed the small white and gold wrapped buddle over to Dean and the hunter peered down into the tiniest, most beautiful little face he had ever seen. He blinked owlishly into the dawn warming the day with golden rays and painting the world in gentle, muted tones.

"A baby," Dean whispered.

"A son," Castiel murmured in return.

Dean turned a watery smile on the angel, still edged in disbelief, "He's all ours?"

"All ours. You and me," Castiel nodded.

They both turned a reverent gaze down at the boy, who in the moment blinked open large blue eyes and took in them both. He let out a little coo and a gurgle and though he was not able to smile with his lips just yet, his eyes shone pure with it. In that instant they both saw each other in him and they both fell in love. He was without a doubt their sweet boy.

**End**


End file.
